


The Secret

by RainisFalling13



Series: Horny Harry [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Potter, Cock Slut, Cock Slut Harry, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Derogatory Language, Fucking, Gay Sex, Horny Harry, Horny Harry Potter, Horny Teenagers, Implied Masturbation, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Riding, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Slut Harry, Slut Shaming, Sub Harry, Sub Harry Potter, Top Blaise Zabini, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainisFalling13/pseuds/RainisFalling13
Summary: While Blaise might not be the first Slytherin to come to mind, he was certainly one of the most observant. His out-of-sight, out-of-mind let him in on many-a-secrets in the school. One thing he knew was that Potter’s detentions with the Head of Slytherin never seemed to work, with rumour that the boy would rarely return to his dorm that night. Blaise studied Potter’s behaviour the days following and he winced sitting on chairs. Blaise was determined to know if what he believed was true.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini
Series: Horny Harry [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805545
Comments: 4
Kudos: 345





	The Secret

Never let anyone tell you Blaise Zabini was anything but the embodiment of Slytherin. While he may not always show leadership abilities, he still maintained a successful study group pithing his friends, and his self-preservation definitely helped him in the war, letting him come out without scrutiny of being a death eater, even if he wasn’t proclaimed a hero.  
He was definitely clever though, and with that came resourcefulness and cunning. He was very good at gathering information and coming to conclusions that were hardly ever -if at all- wrong.

Now he was on another trail. Since a few weeks back from Christmas break, and in fact immediately after Potter began detentions with Professor Snape, he’d been acting weirdly. The first person to notice had actually been Draco. Unsurprising given his ‘Potter this!’ and ‘Potter that!’ Though they all seemed to wave it off. Blaise knew better though, and started paying more attention to Potter.

In potions the boy would get detention for the smallest of things, so he had at least one every week. It was always at 7pm, and he’d heard rumours that Potter often didn’t return from those detentions until breakfast the following day. He’d be unable to sit on a chair without wincing, and then wiggle, trying to find a comfortable way to sit.

It took less time than he’d thought it would to figure out the truth but soon he did - those ‘detentions’ were a way of getting the Boy-Who-Lived-Twice into Professor Snape’s quarters. And it was his quarters and not the usual classroom Professor Snape usually held detentions in.

All this could only mean one thing - Potter was being fucked by his professor. What a naughty thought. Now how could he use this to his advantage? It had been some time since he’d gotten laid, and the girls weren’t as inviting as before the war. None of the boys seemed particularly interested either, and Blaise was not keen on hunting in other houses.

Perhaps he could corner Harry and persuade him for a good night.

————————————————

“Potter? A word?” Blaise had grabbed said boy’s wrist as he exited the potion’s classroom from their final class of the day. 

Harry waved his friends off and followed the mysterious Slytherin into a side hallway. “Yes?” He asked, wide eyes staring a little upwards to look at the darker teen in his eyes.

“I have a few questions, if you wouldn’t mind answering?” Harry nodded. “You sure get a lot of detentions with Professor Snape. What does he do that makes you unable to sit?” He asked this with a smirk, telling Harry he already knew the answer.

“If you know then why bother asking?” Harry demanded, blushing all the same.

“People will wonder and start asking too many questions if you keep getting weekly detentions. Tell me, are what you two do emotionally based or are you seeking relief.”

“The latter.”

“I’d be happy to provide an alternate source of relief. I’ve been keen to get the edge off myself.” Blaise had never been so honest to a person and forthcoming, vulnerable like this but he figured Potter would much prefer being given it straight then twisting words edging around without fully naming what he wanted.

Harry considered this a moment. He knew that McGonagall and his friends were concerned with the number of detentions he been getting, and the twins were always so busy inventing new things they’d only been able to meet twice since that first night.

“I want you to swear that you will not tell anyone of this then, and that you are not using me to gain anything, including lifting your name, except for sexual relief.”

Blaise happily agreed to Harry’s terms and they parted ways, agreeing to meet the following night. Now, Harry had to tell Snape they wouldn’t be meeting as often.

————————————————  
Since the 8th years had been given their own set of dorms and common room, with each student getting their own rooms, it was easy for Blaise to sneak Harry into the Slytherin wing and then into his room. Once the door was shut behind them, Blaise didn’t hesitate to slam Harry against the door and press harshly against him, hips rolling to press into the growing hardness, and lips firmly attaching to plump lips.

Surprised by the abrupt and unexpected attack, it took Harry a second to process what happened before his mind blanked. Blaise had reached one hand under his shirt and another down his pants, flicking his nipple and gripping his cock at the same time. He gasped, barely getting a breath in between where they were making out. Harry’s mouth opened and his back arched, breath hitching. He could feel the roughness of the older boy’s fingertips and palm along his quickly stiffening dick. The finger pinching and playing with his nipple gave him that twinge of pleasure-pain that spanking did.

Harry groaned and started fumbling at the other’s buttons, stripping the darker boy of his shirt and soon the trousers followed. He growled from the lack of skin on skin contact and Blaise merely chuckled before withdrawing his hands to take Harry’s clothes off, harry whining at the loss of stimulation.

The second the barrier was removed, Harry pounced, the edge he’d been feeling for so long now finally pulled him over. Blaise let out an “oof” when he made contact with the ground, but hod no time to recover before Harry was sitting on his groin, grinding down, and lips biting any exposed flesh they met, no doubt leaving bruises. 

They panted, breaths mingling as lips met again, broken only by Harry’s intermittent gasps when Blaise’s fingers tweaked a nipple or brushed along his cock or hole. He’d stretched himself slightly before seeing Blaise. Wanting to feel the stretch, but not particularly the pain.

“Please.” Harry gasped, aware he was begging but to lost in lust to care. ”Please, please, please!”

“What do you want Harry? Tell me what you want.” Blaise growled out, husky voice making Harry’s cock twitch at the pure sexual-ness of the sound.

“Please fuck me.” Harry whispered. 

“How about you fuck yourself, huh slut? I don’t know if I have the energy.”

Harry moaned. He had enjoyed when he’d ridden Charlie, but the red-head had been rather asleep the first time and then in the morning he admitted it was more a show for the twins then pleasure for himself - no matter how much pleasure he actually had received, it hadn’t been his focus.

Harry nodded, letting out a breathless “yes” and lifted himself up. Blaise’s erection, from where it had been trapped underneath the smaller boy, sprang up, hitting Harry’s dangling cock from where he was leaning forward. Harry then sat back down before kneeling back up, letting his new toy slide between his cheeks and lube up.

Deemed sufficiently lubricated, Harry grinned down at the darker boy before kneeling up one final time, pressing the tip of the dick to his waiting hole and slamming down with a force Blaise had not expected, pulling a gasp. Fully seated, Harry clenched his arse, bringing out another strangled gasp from the one underneath him. Harry smirked. Oh that was a priceless reaction.

This time he focused more on his own pleasure than his fuck-partner’s, though he still wanted to let Blaise enjoy himself. Then he might come back for more. A win-win relationship.

He rested his hands on either side of Blaise’s head, leaning forward so he was face-to-face with his partner’s. Blaise looked up with wide eyes, shocked at such a different character than he expected of Harry Potter. He’d know Snape had fucked the boy a fair few times, but clearly he’d done this many more times than he’d originally thought. And this self-confidence was rather new too, from what he had observed for the rather quiet boy who usually only spoke loudly against Draco, Snape, and then Umbitch.

Harry’s hair hung around his face, glasses missing, letting Blaise have a good look at those bright green eyes. The darker boy watched as they suddenly glinted with mischief and had only seconds warning before Harry abruptly lifted himself nearly completely off the shaft and slammed back down.

He set a fast paced rhythm, clenching and tugging as his drew up and then relaxing to easily slam down. Blaise quickly gave up the pretence of simply lying back to let/watch Harry fuck himself and use his cock as a toy, and soon gripped the younger’s hips tight enough to leave bruises to help lift and pull down, hips thrusting up with each time Harry descended.

Their lips met again in a fierce battle, breathing laboured, skin flushed and sweaty. Harry soon found he couldn’t do both fucking himself and kiss, when just doing the former made breathing hard. He rested his head against Blaise’s shoulder and the older’s lips immediately latched onto the pale neck.

Harry relished in the nips to his skin that happened in time to the gliding of dick in and out of his entrance. It pressed deeply inside him, gravity helping it go even deeper and press so hard against that beautiful button inside his chamber.

Harrys hips gave a few stutters before he came with a silent cry, almost immediately collapsing onto the sweaty muscles below him. He was exhausted, and figured intensely riding would do that to you no matter how much sex you’d had. Blaise grunted, but he wasn’t finished. Harry’s sensitivity be damned he was not done! He flipped them over, keeping them close by wrapping him arms under Harry’s shoulders, foreheads pressed together and hips picking up a brutal pace.

Harry’s eyes flew open and he gasped. The torture placed on his prostate and his so sensitive groin so soon after cumming made him whine and squirm. He panted and tried to seek out the other’s eyes. Blaise’s were shut tight, an expression of bliss cross concentration firmly stuck on his face.

Harry’s legs twitched but he couldn’t help lifting them to wrap tightly around the darker male, mustering up the energy to thrust up into the slamming hims and onto that beautiful erection. His back arched, and despite how exhausted he was he helped Blaise reach completion.

Blaise was on cloud nine. This gorgeous body beneath him fit so snugly under his frame and around his cock that it was only a few more thrusts before he was unloading into that body. After he’d had a moment to catch his breath Blaise was rather shocked with himself. He hadn’t cum so quickly since his first trysts! Maybe it was because he hadn’t been properly laid in so long, though he doubted it as he’d wanted often enough, ad had better bodily control than that. It had to be because of one Harry Potter. And what wonderful sex that was.

Harry was writhing as much as he could under the weight of Blaise’s collapsed body. He was hard again and wanted to cum dammit! Blaise huffed a laugh, but knowing what the younger wanted and thinking perhaps he deserved an award for doing something someone hadn’t in a long time - making Bliss cum so quickly - he pulled away, slipping the softened cock out of that wonderful hone and slithering down to wrap his stolen lips around Harry’s erection.

Harry gave a startled yelp, not expecting the blow job - he so rarely got them - and instinctively thrust up into the warmth, whining when the now-familiar hands pressed his hips onto the floor and offering the cum still inside to remain there. Though so much had already escaped and ran between his thighs and onto the floor below him, he still liked keeping it inside him.

Blaise kept bobbing his head, cheeks hollowed and continuously swallowing, especially when Harry’s cock was fully sheathed inside him mouth. as he came up he pressed his tongue hard against the underside of the organ; it was most sensitive there after all, and Blaise was proven right when Harry showed he couldn’t hold out much longer and thrust up to choke blaze who had already swallowed to the root and unload straight into the other’s stomach.

Blaise pulled up and grinned cheekily up at Harry who was watching him through squinted eyes, blissed-out smile pulling the those swollen lips. Blaise moved forward and up, leaning down to pick up the exhausted teen and walk them both to the bed. He cast a quick cleaning chart both on harry and the floor before they were both soon out like a light.


End file.
